


Egg Shells

by fuzzybatbutts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eggpreg, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Mpreg, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel shows up in the bunker one lazy day and gives Sam a special present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg Shells

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff with a little bit of angst, I mean it's eggpreg. Eggpreg and fluff go hand in hand :D
> 
> Here's the link for the art that inspired this piece http://archiveofourown.org/works/3217511

Sam was starting to wonder if the cost of being one of the famous Winchester brothers was the fact that he could never have a normal Sunday afternoon. 

Sometimes you just need to sit back and relax, even he understood that, but it appeared some god hated him enough to stop that from ever happening. Last time he’d tried to prop his feet up and read a book, Dean had burst in the bunker covered in god knows who’s blood and was demanding a bucket of holy water and a silver knife. Before that, Cas had sent them on a wild goose chase all the way up to Phoenix to hunt down a nest of vampires that had knocked him out of commission for a few weeks with a broken collarbone. So naturally, when Sam curled up on one of the couches with a cup of coffee and his book, he was uneasy.

Everything seemed fine when he’d stretched out on the couch (none of the couches were actually big enough so he’d just gotten used to his feet sticking out), but when he heard a loud crash from behind him, Sam just rolled his eyes and sighed. “What is it now?”

“Sam that’s very unkind of you. I’ve come all the way here and you can’t even get up too properly greet me.”

Gadreels all too familiar flat voice flooded the room and sent Sam’s senses on overdrive. Quickly, he turned around and began scanning the room for anything he could use to even momentarily detain the angel with. Seeing the thing that had been possessing you wasn’t exactly a pleasant sight, much less the thing that used your body to kill. But the angel didn’t seem interested in re-claiming its former host or starting anything that would end with guts staining the fabric. Instead he was simply standing with his hands behind him and calm look on his face. “Gadreel,” he hissed, “what the hell are you doing here?”

Cocking his head in a way that Sam was beginning to wonder was second nature for angels, Gadreel instead smiled widely, like a child showing it’s mother a pretty flower. “Sam, you may lower your guard for I have no intention of hurting you. In fact, I am bringing you a gift.”

Still smiling, Gadreel brought his hands out from behind his back to reveal a large box covered in ribbons and red paper. It seemed hand decorated, judging by the large amount of clear tape and glue holding it together. Sam wondered if the angel had lost his mind. Pushing the box towards Sam, Gadreel was practically dancing with excitement as he saw the curious hunter untie the bows locking it shut. Slowly, Sam set the “present” down on a side table and lifted the lid, keeping his head away incase something popped out and tried to eat him. That had happened before, some witch had cursed a basket that would spray the opener with acid if they were to close and Sam had been weary of gifts ever since. 

But instead of some freakish mutation or deadly liquid, inside the box was a large, dark green… egg. 

“Gadreel?”

“Yes Sam?”

“What the hell is this and why are you giving it to me?”

Gadreel seemed puzzled, “Well Sam what else could it be? It’s our egg of course!”

“That’s it, thought Sam, I’ve been hit over the head by some demon o-or I’m being cursed by a witch or something. Or I’ve just gone nuts.”

The more logical side of Sam took over for a moment and shut his brain off for long enough that he could form the most logical sentence that he could think of. “H-how c-could we… I mean… I’m a guy, and so are yo-“

“No Sam,” said Gadreel shaking his head, “I’m not. Angels are a combination of every gender and have been made so we can reproduce whenever we take a host. Of course not every host, but one of the reasons angels take human vessels is so we can have our own children.”

Completely dumbfounded and slightly annoyed by the creature’s perfectly calm answer, Sam put his hands over his face and groaned. “But we’ve never… what did you do!?”

Nothing he said seemed to phase the grinning angel and Sam had to resist the urge to slug him. Absolutely furious at this damned thing who was apparently claiming him to be the father of their child, he gave the most acidic glare he could muster, but Gadreel didn’t care. 

“It’s simple actually. When I was possessing you, I took it upon myself to take enough of your DNA that we could procreate and create our own little wonder. I put you in a hazy state so you wouldn’t notice anything was more wrong than usual. That’s one of the reasons I chose you. Any of the angels would have happily taken you, but I had multiple reasons so I couldn’t let you go. It’s simple my Beloved.”

“You fucking angel roofied me.”

Completely unbothered by Sam’s accusations and the look of shock on his face at being called “Beloved”, Gadreel walked over and scooped the egg up. Like some kind of demented mother hen he pressed it to his cheek and put that stupid grin back on his face. “Beloved I am going to have to ask you to not use such foul language in front of our darling. He can hear you. And before I get some ridiculous question, yes I expect you to be a loving father to this child and I won’t take no for an answer.”

Sam groaned.  
~  
Actually being a parent to a goddamn egg was a lot harder than it seemed. First off all, after Dean had stopped threatening to turn Gadreel into pile of nothing but ash, he was constantly being mocked. He’d snort every time he saw Sam polishing the egg (an act Gadreel insisted on, he couldn’t bear to see a speck of dirt on the shell) or sitting beside it outside when the egg needed to be warmed up. Gadreel loved referring to Sam as his Beloved, which Dean would constantly mock whenever his younger brother was being picky about something. On multiple occasions he’d been asked to stop, but the angel was incredibly stubborn and insisted that the child needed to know the parents cared for each other. Obviously pet names were the most efficient way of doing that. 

Honestly, Sam thought it would be easier for everyone if the angel buggered off, since he wasn’t exactly the type for playing House with things that had controlled him against his will. Every time the creature showed up unannounced or plopped down next to him on the couch he had to remind himself not to whip out an angel blade and stab him. The more he actually sat down and spoke to the angel like a regular person and not one that only tolerated him because he wouldn’t leave, he found himself growing rather attached to the creature. Once he’d managed to crack through the hard shell exterior, Gadreel was actually an interesting person. Or angel. When Dean was off with Cas doing god knows what and he had some free time, he’d sit down with his new friend and just talk with him. Small things, like his favourite plant or his opinions on a new case, and Gadreel usually had something to say about everything. Unlike the usually neutral Cas, he was slowly coming out of his shell and developing a personality.

On one particular night when an intense thunderstorm had hit, he’d found Gadreel cowering in the laundry room with his wings covering his ears. It was the first time Sam had ever seen Gadreel so vulnerable and for something as simple as a storm? Angels were supposed to be great, mighty beasts with animal heads and be as tall as skyscrapers, not cower like puppies in laundry rooms. But seeing the state of his wings made Sam’s heart twinge and go into protective mother hen mode. They were heavily scarred, deep, white slashes had cut so deep that many of the feathers could never grow back exposing the bone of the wing. Most of the primaries had been clipped, leaving the short lesser feathers behind. They were stained a deep green with undertones of browns and greys, and whenever the angel would shudder from the loud booms of the thunder, the feathers would ripple and look like a field of grass blowing in the wind. As he knelt down to the angels level, he was shocked to see the mighty creature shy away. The Gadreel he knew was fearless and definitely not the kind to hide from a little lightning. He was lashing out at the air, screaming nonsense in a jumbled mix of Enochian and English.

“I have served my time, please, please I thought I was free. I was tricked, it was the snakes fault, not mine! Get away from me!”

Grabbing the charred remains of Gadreels wings he slowly pulled them apart and placed a firm hand on his shoulder trying to pull him back to reality, “Hey! Gadreel! It’s me Sam! Snap out of it!” 

His head snapped up, and for a moment Sam saw something completely inhuman in Gadreel’s eyes. They were glassy and blank, holding nothing of the somewhat quirky angel he’d gotten to know. But as the fog slowly cleared, the sparks of pain that flickered in the angel’s eyes broke Sam. He’d been stuck in a cage with Michael and Lucifer for Christ’s sake, but they apparently had had nothing on whatever fucked up things they’d done to the poor man. “Oh Sam… I-I sorry. I am fine, I just, am not a fan of the thunder is all.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam shifted slid down beside the angel and stared at him. “Yeah, sure tough guy. Come on, what’s up? And don’t give me some macho crap because that’s my brothers job and I’ve no time for that.”

Gadreel shifted uncomfortably beside Sam before hiding his face in the sleeve of his leather jacket and mumbling through it. “Well you see, when I was in jail and back before Father went silent, one of their favorite torture methods was to bring me to the center of a thunderstorm and use my wings to direct where the beams would strike. Angels usually cannot feel pain, but they would,” he paused and took a shaky breath, ”Cover my wings with the melted metal of the angel blades, so it would conduct the lightning and also electrocute me. The thunder was so loud, it would burst my eardrums and leave behind this… terrible ringing. I could hear myself screaming over it. The last time they did it was hundreds of years ago, but I still can’t bear to hear the sound without feeling the pain again.”

Being the son of an abusive father and the youngest of two, being comforting wasn’t exactly Sam’s strongest subject. Also having something as horrible as that being dropped on him wasn’t a good way to practice his empathy skills. “Oh. I can leave you be. If you like, I mean some people just find it easier to be alone.”

“Please, no,” cried Gadreel and he dug his fingers into Sam’s sleeve, “Just, sit here with me? Until the storm stops. I am sorry if it is an inconvenience. I just don’t want to be alone.”

Gadreel just curled up against Sam and pressed his head into his shoulder. Sam couldn’t find it in himself to argue, so he just rested his head on top of Gadreel’s and closed his eyes.  
~  
After the incident, Sam felt slightly awkward around Gadreel. They’d go for days without talking to each other only to end up crashing into each other (rather literally in some cases) and chatting the day away while caring for the egg that now decorated the main table in the bunker. Hanging around with the boys had Gadreel developing some sense of humor but Sam would often still have to explain the punch lines of Dean’s dirtier jokes to the poor confused creature. If Dean and Cas’ constant bickering was to much they’d wander around in the forest with the egg in a basket and share a laugh. Unfortunately for Gadreel Sam was incredibly protective of the little bundle and hardly let anyone touch it, even the other parent. Some hidden maternal instinct buried deep inside him made him think that the clutzy angel would drop it and break the poor thing in two. If he even thought he saw a crack, he’d nearly faint from either fear or excitement, then chastise himself for being so overprotective of a freaking egg. Gadreel had finally started rubbing off on him.

Of course when Crowley inevitably found out he had a gay old time with tormenting Sam. Crowley’s favourite new nickname for Sam was Mother Moose and he seemed to have insane amount of fun by sending hordes of demons to try steal it. Although Cas needed a huge kick in the butt to protect one of his sworn enemies prized possessions, Dean could usually force the angel into helping Gadreel create a big enough blast of grace to fry the demons and leave nothing but shadows burned into the walls. They had gotten their hands on it once and Gadreels resulting screech had shattered most of the glass in the bunker and even cracked some of the plaster in the walls. The demons had exploded like overripe cherries.

The egg loved being bathed in the pure energy in the grace and would glow a vibrant green for hours afterwards. As time passed, the egg itself actually became a beautiful piece of art. It was a marble of different greens from bright emerald to a deeper forest colour, and even an almost sea green by the bottom. The colours would swirl and mix with each other, creating an endless palate Sam often got lost in when he would stare at it. “The more colorful the shell, the healthier the child will be,” explained Gadreel one night after Sam had asked why it looked the way it did, “The colour of the eggs shell is a combination of the parents. The colour of the human’s soul, and the wings of the angel. The two most valuable parts.” 

It moved around a lot as well, constantly shaking and rocking and giving Sam a minor heart attack every time it nearly rolled off the table and shattered. If it was inside for too long, it’d start vibrating and they’d have to take it outside and sit with it for a little while until it calmed down. Cas explained that it was eager to fly since angels could always fly before they could walk. It would be many years before the infant could actually fly, but angels were naturally drawn to the sky since they used to travel so freely in it before they had fallen. The pair of angels were buzzing with excitement, if the baby was born healthy, its wings might still work and it wouldn’t be landlocked like all the others. At night if it was being too obnoxious and wouldn’t sit still, Gadreel would convince Sam to sit outside with him so the egg could absorb the starlight and help it develop. 

The trio would lie back on the hill outside the bunker and Gadreel would point out constellations that he had visited before going to Heavens prison while reclining on Sam’s stomach. Before being entrusted at Eden’s sole guardian, he had even assisted his brothers in creating some of the stars and was extremely proud. He’d stress the pronunciation until Sam could repeat it without sounding like he was choking on his own tongue. “That one is Alca, the slightly duller one is Loncho, its twin is Zocha, a- Sam why are you laughing at me?”

“I’m sorry, I’m just imagining you with a peacock tail right now. You know angels aren’t supposed to be proud right?”

Gadreel allowed himself a small chuckle and turned to meet Sam’s stare. “Sam you forget, I fell, I’m no longer an angel. I think I’m allowed some small amount of sin.”

Sam turned back to the sky so Gadreel couldn’t see the blush in his cheeks and pointed at random to a star. It seemed slightly duller than all the others, but it had an odd blue green shine to it. “What’s that one?”

Puzzled, the angel cocked his head and frowned. “I am sorry, I do not know Beloved. We can give it’s own name if you’d like. Nothing should have to go without a name, something for it to be remembered by.”

Sam nodded. Such a tiny, flickering, ball of gas shouldn’t have held some weird meaning, but it was still one of the more relaxing things he’d done, so he decided to ignore how weird it was and just roll with it. “It looks so different that the other ones… what’s the Enochian word for sin?”

“Doalim. Doh-ah-lee-em, but why my Beloved would you want to name such a beautiful thing after such a terrible thing?” 

“You said it yourself, a little sin is good sometimes. Without sin I wouldn’t be anything like I am today, we’d still be prancing around naked in the garden as mindless slaves. I think the stars could use some of that freedom, don’t you?”

When Gadreel didn’t answer, Sam propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at the troubled angel, whose face was twisted up in a look of shame. “Hey, what you did was a good thing, and what Heaven did was wrong. Personally I’m grateful that you did. If you hadn’t, you’d still be standing guard in front of Eden and we’d have never met. What they did was wrong, they were just annoyed that their time of ruling earth was up. You did a good thing, don’t let them tell you otherwise.”

“Thank you, Beloved. I honestly think you are the first person in several millennia to tell me that. It’s nice to hear I actually did something good.”

Before either one could get another word in, a loud cracking sound rang out through the air. Gadreel immediately hopped up and ran over to the egg, which had a large, lightning bolt shaped crack in the top. All the light that had almost radiated out of the shell was now gone and coming directly out of the middle of the egg. The light cast heavy shadows across their eager faces and shone like a beacon in the inky black night. Once the first crack had been made they quickly spread all over the surface of the shell and bits and pieces had started to fall off and fall to the ground. Once they were separated from the main shell, they turned a stone grey and lost any shine they had. Piece by piece it all fell away until the inside of the egg was revealed.

A small, crying baby was lying inside the ruins of the shell with a small brown blanket already wrapped around its waist. Small, light brown fluffy wings were affixed to its back and small bits of down floated up from the wings as the child thrashed and cried. Its eyes were a bright sea green, just like the eggshell. Grinning like an idiot, Sam looked up to see Gadreel teary eyed. His hand was covering his mouth but underneath Sam could see he was smiling so widely he feared his cheeks would rip. With shaky hands, Gadreel picked up the child and started mumbling to it in Enochian and the child instantly calmed. With wide eyes it peered up at its father and giggled, a sound that resembled chiming bells. When it laughed, the grass and flowers blooming around them that had been flattened by their weight perked back up, like there was something in the child’s voice that was giving the plants extra life.  
“Can I hold it?”

Gadreel beamed at Sam, pride flaring in his eyes. “It’s a he Beloved, I have a son,” squeaked out the angel, “My own son…”

It took some convincing to allow pry the child from his hands, but once Sam managed to hold it, an unfamiliar warmth spread through him. Holding it made him feel safe almost, like there was nothing else in the world at that moment that could ever go wrong again. It reached out with its chubby hands and snatched a lock of Sam’s hair, tugging on it and cooing like a dove. “Hey!”

Dean’s voice called out from the base of the hill. The hunter ran his way up the steep slope with Cas in tow, the former angel of the lord glaring suspiciously at Gadreel and the child in Sam’s hands. “Cas said there was something wrong, that he felt something to do with mojo or whatever, I didn’t pay attention,” panted Dean, “so what happened?”

Wincing, he freed his hair from the babies iron grasp and gestured his head in the direction of the wide-eyed child. “Holy crap… can I?”

Dean carefully scooped up the child with shaking hands and rocked it back and forth in his arms. “Well hello there! Aren’t you a cutie? I’m uncle Dean. Wait… oh god I’m an uncle…”

“Brother, could you please take the child before Dean drops it in his shock?”

Sighing, Cas pried the child from Dean and held it tightly. “So Sam, have you decided on it’s name yet?” 

Slightly embarrassed, Sam glanced over at Gadreel for help. Gadreel paused, “Galse…. How does Galse sound?”

“The night sky?” asked Castiel.

“I don’t know, I like it,” protested Sam, “I mean we’ll have issues finding personalized key chains, but it sounds nice.”

“It is settled then,” said Gadreel, “Galse it is.”

“Welcome to the family little one.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Fledgling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217511) by [Nonexistenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz)




End file.
